Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!
Spectrum Harmony Pretty Cure (スペクトラムハーモニープリキュア！ Supekutoramu Hāmonī Purikyua!) is the first installment in AkihsulKaz's FnF Pretty Cure Franchise in which will also be directed and written by said person. The story tells about Imai Michiko, a transfer student, whom she meets a club of suspicious-looking girls and given an invitation to join, which unknowingly starts her role as Pretty Cure. Plot * ''Spectrum Harmony Pretty Cure! Episodes'' Imai Michiko transfers to Kirakira Niji Middle School. She's sort of nervous yet confident for her new life. She was transferred to the same class as Kasumi, Rei, Tomoko, Yasuko, Shiori, and Izumi. Kasumi senses about Michiko being a new member of her group to beat Harumi's popularity. Michiko by then agreed on joining and now spends her time with them. Later then on with Eri joining. One day, when Michiko was leaving school, Michiko meets Mizurun and her fellow fairies. Mizurun explains that Rainbow Kingdom is in trouble. Disharmony Kingdom turned the fairies' home place to black and white from the original colorful place. They also said that Venom made a not peaceful place in it. It's up to Michiko and the others to prevent Disharmony Kingdom to take over Earth and save Harmony Kingdom. Characters Pretty Cure * [[Imai Michiko|'Imai Michiko']] (今井 理子 Imai Michiko) / Cure Flow '(キュアフロー ''Kyua Furō) : the leader of the group. Michiko is one confident student in Kiraniji Middle School who is known for her acting skills. She's usually the one in charge with the school's staged events together with Rei. As '''Cure Flow, she represents the color blue and and controls water. * Amari Kasumi (雨竜 霞 Amari Kasumi) / Cure Leaf '(キュアリーフ ''Kyua Rīfu) : the sporty and boyish yet caring girl. Kasumi is the founder of their friendship group. She loves sweets and is always positive. Kasumi cares about her friends. She acts like a big sister to them all despite having a silly attitude. As '''Cure Leaf, she represents the color green and controls plants and trees. * [[Eto Rei|'Eto Rei']] (絵と 麗 Eto Rei) / Cure Fawn (キュアフォーン Kyua Fōn) : the girly, funny, shopaholic of the group. She takes orders from her leader, Kasumi. Even though she doesn't like Kasumi that much cause of her boyish personality. They sometimes don't get along, since they're completely opposite. Later episodes Rei and Kasumi start to get along. As Cure Fawn, she represents the color purple and controls animals such as butterflies. * [[Jonouchi Tomoko|'Jonouchi Tomoko']] (序の内 知子 Jonouchi Tomoko) / Cure Fall (キュアフォール Kyua Fōru) : the caring and thoughtful one in the group. She loves hanging out with her friends. Tomoko is very helpful to people. She's a huge gamer and would always challenge her friends to a battle her on a game such as MMOs. As Cure Fall, she represents the color yellow-orange and controls the autumn season. * Fujiwara Harumi (藤原 春美 Fujiwara Harumi) / Cure Shine (キュアシャイン Kyua Shain) : the most popular girl in school and loved by all boys. Besides the all advantages, Harumi only lives alone with tons of maids in their mansion. Her parents died in an accident for Harumi's sake. Kasumi's first impression of her as an opponent in popularity. But soon became a target as a new friend in her group to be popular. Harumi is either boyish or girlish. Her personality changes randomly. As Cure Shine, she represents the color light-yellow and controls the stars and the sun. * [[Matsumura Yasuko|'Matsumura Yasuko']] (松邨 康子 Matsumura Yasuko) / Cure Floret (キュアフローリット Kyua Furōritto) : the quiet yet bubbly and caring girl. Her family owns a flower shop and a bakery at the same time. Though Kasumi refers her as her second best sister-like BFF. Like Rei, Yasuko loves fashion and is like a manager of Kasumi, following her everywhere and taking down notes. As Cure Floret, she represents the color pink and controls flowers and fruits. * [[Gima Shiori|'Gima Shiori']] (儀間 しおり Gima Shiori) / Cure Flame (キュアフレイム Kyua Fureimu) : the joker of the group. Shiori is sporty and full of jokes to make her friends stay happy. She likes to hang out with Kasumi since they share some personalities. Shiori likes to draw and have fun with everyone, usually making comics about them and sending it to them as well. As Cure Flame, she represents the color red and controls fire. * [[Chinen Aika|'Chinen Aika']] (知念 哀歌 Chinen Aika) / Cure Bolt (キュアボルト Kyua Boruto) : the youngest of them all. Aika is a bookworm of every genre except for horror. She sometimes is also in charge in the library. She's a bit shy and bubbly yet stubborn. Aika is considered as an inspiration for Shiori's writing hobby. As Cure Bolt, she represents the color yellow and controls thunder and lightning. * [[Shinohara Izumi|'Shinohara Izumi']] (篠原 泉 Shinohara Izumi) / Cure Blizzard (キュアブリザード Kyua Burizādo) : the musical one in the group. Izumi likes to sing with her friends especially with Aika and Harumi. She would also play sports with Shiori and Kasumi. Or just have fun with Yasuko. Izumi tends to roleplay about her favorite boy bands but will always be scolded by Kasumi. As Cure Blizzard, she represents the color sky-blue and controls air, ice and snow. * [[Saiko Eri|'Saiko Eri']] (西湖えり Saiko Eri) / Cure Lollipop '(キュアロリポップ ''Kyua Roripoppu) : Eri is Harumi's childhood friend before Harumi moved. Eri loves to explore. She used to live in a mansion on a faraway island until transferred to Karayujo Town. Eri likes to hang out with sea creatures and tends to say she can understand what they say. She's pretty rebellious and skips class most of the time. She easily gets awkward towards new people. As '''Cure Lollipop, she represents the color cyan and controls candies, sweets and desserts. Mascots * [[Mizurun|'Mizurun']]' '(ミズルン Mizurun) : Michiko's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~mizu". Mizurun is very loyal to others. She always like to do things in her own way, though. * [[Tochirun|'Tochirun']]' '(トチルン Tochirun) : Kasumi's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~tochi". Tochirun is very gentle and kind. She usually stops the argument of her other fairy siblings since they don't get along from time to time. * [[Dobrun|'Dobrun']]' '(ドブルン Doburun) : Rei's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~dobu". Dobrun is known for her wild imagination and creativity. She likes to confront with the Cures being curious about Earth. * [[Akirun|'Akirun']]' '(アキルン Akirun) : Tomoko's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~aki". Akirun motivates the Cures to keep on fighting and never give up. She's also very optimistic. * [[Hikarun|'Hikarun']]' '(ヒカルン Hikarun) : Harumi's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~hika". Hikarun most of the time is the one who updates everyone, being very alert with her environment. * [[Hanarun|'Hanarun']] (ハナルン Hanarun) : Yasuko's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~hana". Hanarun is loving to everyone. She takes care of her fairy siblings a lot. * [[Kasarun|'Kasarun']] (カサルン Kasarun) : Shiori's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~kasa". Kasarun is positive all the time. She's very passionate and full of energy. * [[Borun|'Borun']] (ボルン Borun) : Aika's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~boru". Borun is quite intelligent. She is very good at decision making and loves challenges. * [[Yukirun|'Yukirun']] (ユキルン Yukirun) : Izumi's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~yuki". Yukirun is very calm and quiet, and would usually talk only if necessary. She tends to get scary when mad. * [[Pesurun|'Pesurun']] (ペスルン Pesurun) : Eri's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~pesu". Pesurun is out going and loves outdoors. Though she tends to get easily lost. * [[Tsukirun|'Tsukirun']]' ': Haruki's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~tsuki". Disharmony Kingdom Supporting Characters Karayujo Town * [[Fujiwara Haruo|'Fujiwara Haruo']] * [[Matsumura Family|'Matsumura Family']] Harmony Kingdom * [[King Crayon|'King Crayon']] * [[Queen Jewel|'Queen Jewel']] Items * [[Color Tap|'Color Tap']]' '(カラア タップ Karā Tappu) * [[Pritiel|'Pritiel']]' '(プリチエル Puritieru) * [[Magical Prism Box|'Magical Prism Box']]' '(マジカル プリズム ボックス Majikaru Purizumu Bokkusu) * [[Prism Rainbow Rod|'Prism Rainbow Rod']] (プリズムレインボーロッド Purizumu Reinbō Roddo) * [[Jewel Blade|'Jewel Blade']] (ジュエルブレイド Jueru Bureido) * [[Paint Arrow|'Paint Arrow']]' '(ペイントアロウ Peinto Arō) Locations * [[Karayujo Town|'Karayujo Town']] * [[Kirakira Niji Middle School|'Kirakira Niji Middle School']] * [[Sprinkle Bud|'Sprinkle Bud']] * [[Harmony Kingdom|'Harmony Kingdom']] * [[Disharmony Kingdom|'Disharmony Kingdom']] Merchandise Trivia Gallery References Category:FnF Pretty Cure Franchise Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:New Fanseries Category:IAEJFPGforever Category:FransNFriends Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure!